There are many known systems and methods for machining various materials. Programmable computer controls have been used in combination with machining tools to increase the efficiency of machining processes (such as by reducing the amount of skilled labor involved) and to increase the dimensional accuracy or desired characteristics of a machined feature on a resulting work piece. Various methods for machining materials have their individual strengths and weaknesses, and thus may be best suited, alone or in combination, for one application but less well suited for another. A need exists for efficient and effective systems and methods for machining materials.